Une fin alternative
by ticoeur
Summary: Pour un début identique, trois fins possible. les deux premiers seront K, et le dernier, je dirais M, même si c'est pas bien méchant, mais je préfère prévoir...
1. premier volet

Ce truc bizarre m'a enquiquiné toute la soirée d'hier !

Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de l'écrire !

**Son titre ?** Une fin alternative.

**Son genre ?** Général, et un petit peu slashy pour le troisième volet, mais rien de bien méchant...

**Son résumé ?** A partir d'une situation, voilà comment ça pourrait se terminer...

C'est un OS, non, en fait, il y en aura trois, complètement distincts.

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Une fin alternative...**

**1er volet.**

-McKay !!!

-Quoi ?

John rentra dans le labo, un air furax sur le visage. Les autres techniciens, voyant ça, se cachèrent derrière leur PC, en espérant que seul le responsable du labo subirait le courroux évident du chef militaire...

Y'en a même qui décidèrent subitement que c'était le moment de prendre une pause !

Ce qui fait qu'ils se retrouvèrent presque tout seul.

Radec n'était pas méchant, et même si il se prenait souvent la tête avec son collègue, il voulait savoir pour quelles raisons Sheppard s'était pointé de cette façon dans l'antre des scientifiques...

Et c'est uniquement pour ça, qu'il décida de rester.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Rodney leva la tête et le fixa.

-Hein ? De quoi... Commença t-il.

-Dans la pièce à côté de celle où on a trouvé la capsule de stase, pourquoi vous êtes encore allé fourrer votre nez dans cette machine ?

McKay ne fit pas semblant d'être étonné. Ça faisait un bail qu'il n'était pas descendu à ce niveau !

Et même si il l'avait fait, de quel droit lui disait-il ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse ou pas avec les appareils des anciens ?

-Mais je n'y suis pas allé ! Se défendit-il.

-Ah oui ? Et bien venez voir !

Il s'approcha de Rodney, et referma d'un coup sec le portable.

-Mais ça va pas ? J'avais pas fini de...

-J'm'en fou ! De toute façon, faut que vous l'emmeniez avec vous, alors venez !

Et là, Radec regarda la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux avec un grand sourire. Ces deux là était constamment, ou presque, entrain de se bagarrer. Mais depuis un certain temps, c'était relativement souvent. Il n'était pas rare de voir le colonel suivit d'un McKay presque courant derrière lui, parcourir les couloirs de la cité, et tout ça sans dire un mot !

Et dans ces cas là, personne n'osait dire quoi que se soit...

oOoOo

John suivit de Rodney, se dirigea vers le premier téléporteur, et ils s'engouffrèrent dedans. Quelques millième de seconde après, ils déboulaient au 4ème niveau inférieur, celui où ils avaient découvert la capsule de stase où dormait Elisabeth...

John marchait rapidement, et Rodney aussi.

Arrivé devant une porte, il regarda autour de lui, et passa la main rapidement devant le système d'ouverture...

Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, puis avec un sourire, John s'approcha d'une table, et s'assit sur une des chaises.

Rodney s'installa de l'autre côté, posa son portable et le rouvrit.

-Vous l'aviez déjà emmené ? S'étonna Rodney, en montrant du doigt l'ordinateur devant John.

-Oui, il est là depuis hier...

-C'était vous ? S'emporta t-il alors. C'est à cause de vous que j'ai perdu un temps pas possible à chercher ce foutu portable, en me demandant où j'avais bien pu le laisser ?

-Oui, mais comme ça, c'était plus vite fait, non ?

Rodney inspira bruyamment et s'assit. Dans un sens, le militaire n'avait pas tort. Il n'aurait pas eu à justifier le fait de se balader dans la cité avec un PC sous le bras. N'étant pas spécialiste en la matière, ça pouvait paraître bizarre...

-Bon alors, on en était où ? Demanda John.

-C'est mon tour ! La dernière fois, vous avez détruit mon relais commercial et volé toutes mes marchandises !

-Mais pas du tout ! Elles étaient hors de votre zone, et puis, il n'y avait pas votre nom de marqué dessus !

-Vous faites la guerre, moi, je fais du commerce ! A qui vouliez-vous que ça appartienne ?

-A moi, puisque je les ai trouvé !

-Bah voyons ! La légendaire mauvaise fois de l'armée ! Moi, j'appelle ça de la triche !

-Mais comment je pourrais tricher ? C'est vous le spécialiste des programmes !

-C'est ça ouais... Bougonna Rodney. De toute façon, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui gagne !

Rodney n'avait pas digéré le fait que John se soit servit de son statut réel de pilote, et utiliser son vaisseau pour détruire la base qu'il avait eu tant de mal à construire ! En plus, il pourrait se venger du tracas qu'il lui avait causé, à lui piquer du matériel informatique sans lui en parler !

-A nous deux Sheppard !

Et une bataille acharnée commença.

oOoOo

Voilà pour quelle raison John faisait en sorte de trouver à chaque fois une excuse pour distraire son scientifique préféré.

Ils avaient découvert cette salle en se baladant, un jour où ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire, et depuis, ils se "battaient" pour savoir qui des deux finiraient de construire leur station spatiale en premier.

Et oui, être le chef militaire de la cité avait de bon côté, mais jouer de temps en temps, ça détendait quand même bien son homme !

Quant à Rodney, il était tellement souvent sous pression, que la première fois que John l'avait embarqué dans cette aventure, il avait failli sauter de joie !

Elisabeth leur avait interdit d'utiliser la console avec laquelle ils avaient, sans le savoir ni le vouloir, organiser la vie de tout un peuple sur une autre planète.

Mais là, Rodney avait trouvé le moyen de jouer avec juste un câble qui reliait les deux PC, et ils pouvaient s'en donner à cœur joie. Sans réseau, ça ne craignait rien, non ?

Et après tout, ce n'était qu'un simple jeu de stratégie...

oOoOo

Fin.

oOoOo

Et voilà...  
Pas trop déçu par ce premier volet ?


	2. second volet

**Une fin alternative...**

**2ème volet.**

-McKay !!!

-Quoi ?

John rentra dans le labo, un air furax sur le visage. Les autres techniciens, voyant ça, se cachèrent derrière leur PC, en espérant que seul le responsable du labo subirait le courroux évident du chef militaire...

Y'en a même qui décidèrent subitement que c'était le moment de prendre une pause !

Ce qui fait qu'ils se retrouvèrent presque tout seul.

Radec n'était pas méchant, et même si il se prenait souvent la tête avec son collègue, il voulait savoir pour quelles raisons Sheppard s'était pointé de cette façon dans l'antre des scientifiques...

Et c'est uniquement pour ça, qu'il décida de rester.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Rodney leva la tête et le fixa.

-Hein ? De quoi... Commença t-il.

-Dans la pièce à côté de celle où on a trouvé la capsule de stase, pourquoi vous êtes encore allé fourrer votre nez dans cette machine ?

McKay ne fit pas semblant d'être étonné. Ça faisait un bail qu'il n'était pas descendu à ce niveau !

Et même si il l'avait fait, de quel droit lui disait-il ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse ou pas avec les appareils des anciens ?

-Mais je n'y suis pas allé ! Se défendit-il.

-Ah oui ? Et bien venez voir !

Il s'approcha de Rodney, et referma d'un coup sec le portable.

-Mais ça va pas ? J'avais pas fini de...

-J'm'en fou ! De toute façon, faut que vous l'emmeniez avec vous, alors venez !

Et là, Radec regarda la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux avec un grand sourire. Ces deux là était constamment, ou presque, entrain de se bagarrer. Mais depuis un certain temps, c'était relativement souvent. Il n'était pas rare de voir le colonel suivit d'un McKay presque courant derrière lui, parcourir les couloirs de la cité, et tout ça sans dire un mot !

Et dans ces cas là, personne n'osait dire quoi que se soit...

oOoOo

John, suivit de Rodney, se dirigea vers le premier téléporteur, et ils s'engouffrèrent dedans. Quelques millième de seconde après, ils déboulaient au 4ème niveau inférieur, celui où ils avaient découvert la capsule de stase où dormait Elisabeth...

John marchait rapidement, et Rodney aussi.

Arrivé devant une porte, il regarda autour de lui, et passa la main rapidement devant le système d'ouverture...

Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, puis avec un sourire, John referma derrière lui. Puis il s'approcha d'une table, et retira son oreillette. Rodney posa son portable sur la table, et après avoir saisi l'oreillette de John, il bidouilla quelque chose dessus, retira la sienne et en fit autant...

Lui par contre, il ne souriait pas...

Il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait, c'était même lui qui en avait parlé le premier.

Mais là, il se demandait si c'était une si bonne idée que ça...

-Bon, par quoi on commence ? Demanda John en s'approchant de Rodney.

-Euh... j'en sais trop rien... par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? Bafouilla t-il.

-Le corps à corps, ça vous tente ?

Rodney déglutit un peu. C'était pilepoil ce qu'il craignait !

-Vous n'allez pas y aller trop fort, au moins ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne vais tout de même pas vous abimer ! Que serait la cité sans son responsable scientifique ?

Rodney se redressa un peu.

Bon, il avait peut-être paniqué un peu trop rapidement.

Mais quand le militaire qui se tenait en face de lui retira sa veste, il se mit à respirer plus vite.

Mais pourquoi avait-il demandé à John de l'entrainer, aussi !

Son boulot, c'était de réfléchir, pas de se battre !

Il gémit en fermant les yeux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais y aller doucement, je vous assure que je ne vous enverrais pas à l'infirmerie ! Et je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui me l'avez demandé !

-Je sais... Marmonna Rodney. Je devais être complètement à côté de la plaque, ce jour là...

-Vous voulez sans doute que je demande à Ronon de le faire à ma place ? Ironisa John.

Puis il éclata de rire. La tête que venait de lui faire McKay était assez significative de ce qu'il pensait d'un éventuel entrainement avec Ronon.

D'ailleurs, il l'avait déjà fait une fois, et s'en était sortit avec une douleur infernale au ventre !

oOoOo

Voilà pour quelle raison John faisait en sorte de trouver à chaque fois une excuse pour aller au labo.

Rodney ne voulait pas rester à la traine pendant leur mission, et avait demandé à Sheppard si il accepterait de l'aider à se défendre.

Pas qu'il en ait vraiment besoin ! Après tout, quand ils sortaient, lui, le scientifique, n'était pas sensé faire autre chose que de se servir de ses neurones, et accessoirement, de son portable...

Mais il reconnaissait quand même avoir parfois un peu de mal à les suivre.

John avait d'abord été très étonné, mais devant la mine de Rodney, il lui avait proposé deux entrainements hebdomadaires.

Seulement voilà, McKay ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite...

Et donc, le chef militaire de la cité devait trouver, et cela deux fois par semaines, une excuse pas trop nulle afin d'emmener Rodney dans une salle éloignée de tout, et de tous...

oOoOo

En soupirant, Rodney retira sa veste, et la mort dans l'âme, s'approcha de John. Mais pas trop près, quand même...

-Vous êtes prêt ?

-Non... mais de toute façon, vous n'en tiendrez pas compte, n'est-ce pas ?

On sait jamais, ça peut éventuellement marcher...

-Non ! Un peu d'exercice peut pas vous faire de mal !

... Ou pas...

oOoOo

Fin.

oOoOo

Alors ?

Et ce petit deuxième volet, qu'en pensez-vous ??  
Ah au fait, je vous rassure tout de suite, Rodney est encore en vie !


	3. troisième volet

**Note importante !!**

Alors je sais que j'ai mis que ce troisième et dernier volet était un tout petit peu slashy, mais en fait, il est complètement slash. Il n'y a qu'un tout petit lemon, mais quand même...

Je n'ai pas réussi à changer la description dans le premier chapitre posté, alors je rectifie le tir ici.

Allez, on se retrouve en bas, et bonne lecture !!

oOoOo

**Une fin alternative...**

**3ème volet.**

-McKay !!!

-Quoi ?

John rentra dans le labo, un air furax sur le visage. Les autres techniciens, voyant ça, se cachèrent derrière leur PC, en espérant que seul le responsable du labo subirait le courroux évident du chef militaire...

Y'en a même qui décidèrent subitement que c'était le moment de prendre une pause !

Ce qui fait qu'ils se retrouvèrent presque tout seul.

Radec n'était pas méchant, et même si il se prenait souvent la tête avec son collègue, il voulait savoir pour quelles raisons Sheppard s'était pointé de cette façon dans l'antre des scientifiques...

Et c'est uniquement pour ça, qu'il décida de rester.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Rodney leva la tête et le fixa.

-Hein ? De quoi... Commença t-il.

-Dans la pièce à côté de celle où on a trouvé la capsule de stase, pourquoi vous êtes encore allé fourrer votre nez dans cette machine ?

McKay ne fit pas semblant d'être étonné. Ça faisait un bail qu'il n'était pas descendu à ce niveau !

Et même si il l'avait fait, de quel droit lui disait-il ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse ou pas avec les appareils des anciens ?

-Mais je n'y suis pas allé ! Se défendit-il.

-Ah oui ? Et bien venez voir !

Il s'approcha de Rodney, et referma d'un coup sec le portable.

-Mais ça va pas ? J'avais pas fini de...

-J'm'en fou ! De toute façon, faut que vous l'emmeniez avec vous, alors venez !

Et là, Radec regarda la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux avec un grand sourire. Ces deux là était constamment, ou presque, entrain de se bagarrer. Mais depuis un certain temps, c'était relativement souvent. Il n'était pas rare de voir le colonel suivit d'un McKay presque courant derrière lui, parcourir les couloirs de la cité, et tout ça sans dire un mot !

Et dans ces cas là, personne n'osait dire quoi que se soit...

oOoOo

John, suivit de Rodney, se dirigea vers le premier téléporteur, et ils s'engouffrèrent dedans. Quelques millième de seconde après, ils déboulaient au 4ème niveau inférieur, celui où ils avaient découvert la capsule de stase où dormait Elisabeth...

John marchait rapidement, et Rodney aussi.

Arrivé devant une porte, il regarda autour de lui, et passa la main rapidement devant le système d'ouverture...

Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, et avec un sourire, John referma derrière lui. Puis il s'approcha d'une table, et retira son oreillette. Rodney après avoir saisit celle de John, et bidouiller quelque chose dessus, retira la sienne et en fit autant...

-Bon alors, on en était où ? Demanda John en s'approchant de Rodney.

Le scientifique sourit, et se laissa enlacer.

-Je ne sais pas... et toi, tu as une idée ?

Sans répondre, John se colla à lui encore plus, et bloqua Rodney doucement contre le mur, juste à côté de la table. Il leva ses mains et les passa doucement sur les joues de son homme, caressant de ses pouces les lèvres qui frémissaient déjà d'impatience.

Puis, avec une lenteur qui fit gémir Rodney, il se pencha, et captura la bouche. Sa langue passa sur les lèvres, sans forcer. De toute façon, il savait que son scientifique ne résisterait pas bien longtemps...

oOoOo

Ils n'avaient trouvé que ce moyen pour se voir en cachette, et se faire des câlins en toute impunité...

Cela faisait un petit bout de temps que cette situation durait, mais ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher. Et leur situation respective les obligeait à tenir leur liaison secrète.

Cela ne les dérangeait pas trop, car quand ils arrivaient enfin à se trouver seul à seul, ils en profitaient largement. Sauf quand l'oreillette de l'un ou l'autre se mettait à grésiller.

Inconvénient que Rodney avait immédiatement résolu, en mettant les leurs hors-service, le temps de leurs ébats...

oOoOo

Comme John l'avait prévu, Rodney abandonna rapidement la lutte, et entrouvrit les lèvres. John en profita pour redécouvrir cette bouche qui s'adaptait si bien à la sienne. Le baiser dura, dura...

Jusqu'à ce que John devienne plus entreprenant, et glisse une main coquine à l'intérieur du pantalon de Rodney.

... Qui se mit à gémir.

Il désirait follement ce que John allait lui faire. En fait, quand il l'avait vu débouler dans le labo, sur le moment, il s'était vraiment demandé ce qui se passait.

Son colonel était très inventif, et ne manquait pas d'imagination. Il trouvait toujours une excuse plus ou moins valable pour l'entrainer dans un endroit pratiquement différent à chaque fois. Et c'était avec plaisir qu'il se laissait faire. Il l'aimait tellement...

-J'ai envie de toi... Murmura John à son oreille.

-Moi... au... aussi... Bafouilla Rodney difficilement.

Comment pouvait-il encore penser normalement, alors que la main s'était saisit de lui, et lui faisait subir les derniers outrages ?

Il n'en savait rien. Mais elle était douée. Très douée...

Et bientôt, les jambes flageolantes, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier son plaisir...

-Et bien dis donc ! Ça n'a pas été long, aujourd'hui... Murmura John à son oreille.

-Trois... jours... Balbutia Rodney, un peu mortifié de s'être laissé aller si vite.

-Quoi ? S'étonna John.

-Ça fait... trois jours... que j'attends... ça...

-Mon pauvre amour... Murmura John à son oreille, la prochaine fois que tu seras en manque, tu prendras les devants. Tu sais que je ne te résisterais pas... Continua t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Un peu essoufflé, Rodney le repoussa un peu, et détacha le bouton et la fermeture du pantalon de John.

Puis il se mit à genoux devant son amant et l'engloutit très vite.

Il allait voir si lui, il allait résister plus longtemps !

Non mais !

oOoOo

Fin.

oOoOo

Et voilà...

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de celui là ?

C'est le dernier, alors lâchez-vous !

Ah oui, un autre truc, je suis absente pendant 4 semaines, alors ne vous étonnez pas si je ne réponds pas à certaines reviews, c'est sûrement parce que je ne serais pas là !

Bonne vacances à tous, et courage pour les autres !

Bisous !!

3


End file.
